


So How Did You Two Meet Again?

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Man Tyrion, Brienne & Jaime Are The Only Ones Who Didn't Want The Ostentatious Wedding, But They Put Up With It Anyways, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Rich Lannisters Being Rich, The Discussion of Tywin Lannister & His Plotting, Tyrion Finally Gets So Drunk He Slurs His Speech, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are listening to a Drunken Tyrion, slur his way through a Best Man Speech. Hopefully not as bad as it sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a whole bunch of fluff. Basically, with how bad I've had writer's block lately, I'm sure that this is NOT going to be all that good. I can't even think of a decent summary. But I hope that anyone who chooses to read, will enjoy it at any rate. (nods)

So How Did You Two Meet Again?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Why did we have to do this again?” Brienne asked her husband. She could hardly believe she was using the word husband, even in her mind. Jaime just grinned at her.

“Because, my dearest Wench, my father insists that we do everything the traditional way. Otherwise, we’d be halfway to Tarth Isle, having a private little ceremony with just a few close friends and family. But Lannisters always do everything big.” Jaime replied. Brienne didn’t even bother to say anything to that. It was strange enough that she’d managed to find the right man for her, then he’d asked her out, asked her to marry him, and now they were in the middle of a big, fat, highly expensive, socialite wedding, that wasn’t the definition of what Jaime, or Brienne, actually wanted. But of course, it was much easier to just agree with Tywin Lannister, then it was to argue with him. Although Brienne had been sure to get her best friends, Sansa and Margaery, to help her out. After all, she didn’t want Tywin Lannister planning her wedding for her (or assigning the task to Cersei), so she somehow managed to get through the ordeal. Now Brienne was just hoping she wouldn’t humiliate herself, by tripping over her own wedding dress (not that she had wanted to wear a wedding dress, but Sansa and Margaery had really helped to find the right one for her, so she didn’t want to ruin it… yet). That was when the tinkling of a spoon tapping against a wine glass was heard throughout the room. They both turned their heads to look at Tyrion, who was standing up on his chair, wine glass in hand and a grin on his face, slightly swaying.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Brienne said. Jaime shrugged.

“Hey, it’s Tyrion. If he didn’t say at least one thing to embarrass father, then he wouldn’t be Tyrion. I’m sure that whatever he’s planning to say won’t be derogatory to you in any way. After all, you’re his favourite person.” Jaime replied. Brienne shrugged, but also wondered exactly what Tyrion was planning.

“Hell-hello everyone! Ash de besht man, I’m s’posed to make a toasht to de bride and groom. But of courshe, dere’s alwaysh sho much t’shay. O’ courshe, da groom ish my big bruvver. Dere’sh no one like ‘im. When I wash little, he wash my knight in shinin’ armour. He nev’r let an’one bully me and he wash alwaysh dere for me. He shtill ish. And da bride ish one of my dearesht friends. Bwienne wash de first pershon apart from Jaime to shtand up fo’ me. Dere’s nofing dat cou’make me happier den sheeing my two fav’rit people togevver. And to fink, dey wouldn’t have even shpoken to each uvver if it washn’t for how musch my shister hates Bwienne.” Tyrion said. Brienne sighed and slapped a palm to her forehead while Jaime stifled a groan of embarrassment. Both realising that Tyrion was far more drunk than they had ever known him to be. Cersei scowled from her own seat, next to her husband.

“Tyrion, shut up!” Cersei exclaimed angrily.

“But, dearesht shister, don’t you want me to tell de world how you’re ‘eshpons’ble for our bruvver’s preshent and future hap’nesh?” Tyrion asked. Then he turned to the rest of the guests.

“Oh God.” Jaime uttered.

“I thought you had him on a strict word and wine limit tonight?” Brienne asked.

“Well, once Tyrion is on a roll, there’s no stopping him.” Jaime replied, as they turned back to catch Tyrion start talking again.

“It all shtarted with dear Cersei ‘ranging a blind date for a charity ‘vent at our high shchool. She deshided Bwienne wash going to be part of it. Mainly becaushe she fought dat it would humil’ate Bwienne in fwont of our whole shchool. But den Jaime and Bwienne atch-ly met, and well…… Cersei’s plan completely backfired, and Jaime and Bwienne have been togevver ever shince. But don’ worry shis! Af’er all, you married your own pwince charming, wight? And who knows? We might even get shome cute Lan’ster kids shometime b’fore our favver keels over from a stress indushed heart attack at work.” Tyrion stated. Brienne and Jaime, both surreptitiously, glanced over to see Tywin Lannister with a furious scowl on his face. “Sho, to de two best people I know. Congwat’lations and I hope you’ll have de happiesht life togevver. Dere is no one who desherves it more.” Tyrion finished. Brienne was trying not to smile, but found she couldn’t help it, even in the face of Tywin’s furious glare, or Cersei’s hateful snarl. Jaime just laughed outright. After all, Jaime knew his father and twin sister too well, to ever really be afraid of them. So once Jaime started laughing, so did Brienne. She ended up going over to Tyrion and hugging him. After all, no one was more supportive of her relationship with Jaime, than Tyrion.

But at the end of the whole ordeal, once all the toasts had been made, and the champagne glass pyramid had been reduced to a mere few glasses, Jaime and Brienne were herded out to the car that would take them towards the airport to go on honeymoon, Brienne heard everyone calling for her to throw the bouquet, as they sat in the car. So Brienne opened the window and as the car started to slowly pull away, Brienne threw the bouquet of white roses. It landed on Margaery’s head, and Margaery and Sansa both grinned and waved at the car, shouting their well wishes with everyone else. The newlywed couple were just thankful they lived through the insanity of the day.

“Thank God that’s over with!” Brienne exclaimed, taking a deep breath and leaning back against the seat. Jaime grinned.

“I have to agree with you. Even with your input, Sansa and Margaery turned our wedding into one of the most ostentatious weddings I’ve ever seen.” Jaime said.

“One of?” Brienne questioned.

“If you’d gone to Cersei’s wedding, you’d understand. So much red and gold and black, everywhere. You couldn’t breathe for all the people stuffed into the most expensive wedding reception in living memory, so far. Tyrion danced on one of the tables.” Jaime said. Brienne allowed herself to laugh, relief at finally getting some time to herself with her husband, making her feel lighter and less tense.

“I should be glad that I couldn’t go with you to her wedding.” Brienne said.

“Of course. If I didn’t know how honourable you and your father were, I’d have sworn that you planned his fall down the stairs perfectly.” Jaime said.

“Jaime! As much as I’m glad I avoided your sister’s wedding, I would never consider injuring my father, or lying to get out of attending!” Brienne exclaimed. Jaime laughed.

“I know that. You’re far too honest for that. But today must’ve made up for it.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head.

“I can’t believe how much your father had to say about how the wedding should be conducted.” Brienne said. Jaime shook his head.

“I can believe it. I’ve got to admit that Tyrion’s toast was the highlight of the day, apart from marrying you of course.” Jaime stated. Brienne stifled a laugh as she shook her head.

“Well, let’s hope that by the time we get back from Dorne, that Tyrion has gotten over the monster hangover he’ll have after today’s drinking. That and that your father hasn’t hired a Faceless Man, to kill your brother, by the time we get back.” Brienne stated. Jaime just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

“No need to worry about that. My father and Tyrion have been butting heads since he was born. My father hasn’t yet tried to have him killed. Although I’ll need to ask him what buttons Tyrion needs to push to arrange that, so I can make sure that it doesn’t happen.” Jaime replied. The pair leaned back on the seats behind them, thinking that they were lucky in a lot of ways. Even if they had just had to go through the most gaudy and overly decorated event of their lives so far. After all, they’d actually gotten to decide for themselves who they were married to, and they knew each other really well before the idea of marriage had ever been discussed.

“By the way, honey!” Jaime exclaimed, making Brienne look over at him. He never called her honey, unless he was about to say something that Brienne was very likely to disagree with. Mainly because he enjoyed winding her up. “My father is expecting us to start making heirs, right away. Apparently, it’s long past time that he had Lannister grandchildren. His words, not mine.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head.

“Your father, will be pleased to know that I’m pregnant then.” Brienne replied. Jaime stared at Brienne, mouth agape, and wide eyed.

“What?” Jaime looked completely dumbstruck. Brienne laughed.

“In about five and a half, maybe six months, we’re going to be up to our elbows in bottles and diapers.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned.

“Well, that should stop father from killing Tyrion for a little while at least. He might actually crack a smile.” Jaime said. Then he looked as though he was thinking about something. “Wait, what about the plane ride? What about all the-” Jaime was cut off by Brienne pressing her lips to Jaime’s own. When she leaned back, leaving Jaime blinking in confusion.

“Everything is fine. I already asked the doctor about it when I saw her last week. I thought that it might be a great wedding present.” Brienne replied. Jaime laughed.

“It really is a great wedding present. Are you planning to surprise me with a baby for every anniversary now?” Jaime asked.

“How many children do you think I’m planning to have?” Brienne shot back.

“At least three. One girl, one boy and one spare.” Jaime said. Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Children are not like car tyres, Jaime Lannister.” Brienne said, trying and failing to stop a smile from forming at Jaime’s antics. That was when the car came to a stop. “How about we enjoy our time in Dorne, have the first child, and see how that goes, before we decide on having any more children.” Brienne added. Jaime shrugged.

“Sensible as always, wife. Let’s just be sure to make sure father doesn’t try to plan out our child’s future before it’s even out of the womb.” Jaime added. Brienne frowned as they got out of the car.

“There is no chance of that.” Brienne said. This made Jaime laugh. Both Jaime and Brienne, as they walked into the airport and checked in for their flight, thought that there was surely a thing as a ‘Happily Ever After’ but that it would take more than a small effort to achieve. And that if Tyrion could manage to get so drunk he slurred his speech at the wedding, then they could manage to build their happy ending too. After all, happy endings took hard work. As they had already worked out through their whole relationship. They were willing to work at it though. That was the important thing for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you made it to the end. Well done! I apologise for how bad this is. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. However, don't tell me this is rubbish, I already know. LOL! Thanks to all who are reading and to anyone who decides to leave a comment or kudos. It is extremely appreciated. (nods) Hopefully, this isn't as bad as I think it is, and hasn't tortured anyone. LOL!


End file.
